


Mind Games, Cruises & Heartbreaks [BILL CIPHER X READER]

by RinSolo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 4 years after Gravity Falls, All main Characters and the Reader are 16, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - No Weirdmageddon, Alternate Weirdmageddon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill is still a Demon but with a humanoid appearance, Bill lives with you, Caribbean Cruise, Dipper likes you, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Human Bill Cipher, Light Angst, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Pines Family Bonding, Pines Family Fluff, Pines family is best family, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Teenage Pines Twins, and you hate it, but do you like him back?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSolo/pseuds/RinSolo
Summary: I have been reading tons of Bill x reader fics lately so here is my own one.[IMPORTANT:] The cruise you will be going on in this fic has really  been done by me and my family :D This  time I'll just let you do it for me. It has some minor differences but all in all the tours and everything are the same. Have fun![DISCLAIMER:] Sorry for my English, this is not my native language but hey, I am trying. Mistakes happen. Oh and this is a female reader insert only.Never before in your young life have you regretted having made a deal with a certain dream demon that much. Because you are about to face a nice and relaxed (at least that's how it was supposed to be) Caribbean cruise with your two best friends, Mabel and Dipper Pines and their gruncles. But things turn out a lot crazier and more awkward than planned when the very same demon decides to come along and mess with you and your tranquillity. Feelings are exposed and secrets revealed on a journey that is about to change your and your friends' lives forever.Cover art (c) Me (Link to the full picture: http://fav.me/dabf1lm )Idea, Concept and Writing (c) MeCharakters (c) Gravity Falls, Alex HirschYou (c) Bill Cipher





	1. [Author's Notes]

Hello there,

Welcome to my first x-Reader story, I hope it will be okay and that my language isn't THAT bad. I've been practicing quite a lot lately, but well, I'll never be as good as you native speaker guys.

 

**Okay, here are a few things that you have to know if you want to read the story:**

 

• (Y/N) stands for <your name> (as most of you will probably know)

• Your and the twins' age is 16 here. Since the summer that is described in the show  4 years have passed and you've spend 4 summers in the Mystery (S)Hack  already. Now you decide to try something different for summer 5~

• Bill's symbol name for you is Moonstone (the reason is explained in the story)

• Bill will appear in human-ish form though he is still a dream demon with the same powers as in the show (mind-reading, possessing, etc.)

• The ominous deal you two made half a year ago will be explained later in the story

• It may contain a bit of adult situations (but no real mature content)

• Dipper has got a crush on you, but it remains unrequited (or not?)

• Weirdmageddon never happened. You and the twins just left Gravity Falls that summer and there was never an interdimensional rift. You all three came back every year to spend your summer in Gravity Falls since then.   

• _Italicized_ text means your thoughts or Bill's voice in your mind

 

 

Well, I sincerely hope you will enjoy the story (since I have no clue where I was actually going with this when starting to write XD).

**Well, remember, reality's an illusion and the universe is a hologramm. Buy gold & enjoy~**


	2. Just like the Titanic?

"You're not seriously coming with us, are you?" I was staring at Bill angrily while he just twirled his cane around and smirked. "Of course I am, I mean, a deal is a deal, isn't it?"

"But we're going on vacation! What the heck will you be doing there? It'll be boring as hell for someone like you..." My attempt to change his mind failed epically as they always did. Because Bill was always getting what he wanted. And there was little I could do about it. I had to learn that the hard way.

He laughed in his typical, little mad, way. "Are you serious, Moonstone? Like, you really think I'll get bored with you, aka a person to tease, around? Besides~"

He approached me while still floating about thirty centimetres above the ground. His face was so close that his nose was almost touching mine. I couldn't help but blush a little. And I instantly slapped myself mentally for falling for his flirting again.

"If you're not up for a little fun, like always, I'll have a 3000-passanger cruise ship full of girls that would probably kill each other just for a little fun with me~"

I made an unspecific noise that lit up his face. Because now he knew, that I knew he was right. And he indeed was. Whenever he appeared in his human form in front of people, especially girls around my age, he was the focus of attention.

I mean, it's not like I couldn't understand the girls. If I was one of them, aka would not have a clue of him being an evil, immortal dream demon with almost almighty powers and the will to destroy the entire dimension, I would probably fall head over heels for him, just like them. For being almost unduly sexy and charming, like he usually acted around teenage girls.

But he did not only treat the other girls that way, he tried with me as well. Being mischievous and flirty as hell as always. Though I of course was aware that none of that was even slightly to be taken seriously. He as himself was never to be taken seriously. I'd learned that everything he did was for a specific reason. A mostly evil or at least selfish reason.

But even though I was aware of all these things I unintentionally let his flirts get to me. It could not be considered a crush – at least that's what I'd been telling myself for half a year now because everything else would make me lose faith in myself and my strength. My will to resist him – at any cost – was there and it was strong. I was the only one knowing about his true self. I was the only one that was close enough to him to might ever be able to stop him. I was not to fall for him. Ever.

I tilted myself away from him just to clear my thoughts and stop that annoying heart of mine from beating way too fast. A small curse left my mouth when I began to imagine him flying to Florida with me, the Pines twins and their gruncles.

We booked that Caribbean cruise about two months ago. The twins, who were also my best friends and their gruncles who looked forward to spend a little time with their family and each other, not having to work all the day. We wanted to spend a calm and relaxing time there and the last thing we needed was some chaotic demon to ruin our peace with his games and manipulation. With Bill on board the ship would probably end up like the Titanic within at least three days.

Bill shook his head and giggled a bit. "Well, if your ship was to end like the Titanic we would need a tragic couple to complete the story. And since you are not a rich engaged to a scumbag and me not being neither poor nor able to die at the end, we can basically forget that Titanic ending." He grinned, revealing his perfectly white teeth. "Not that I promise to let your ship reach its final destination, I'll still think about that~"

I stared at him with my mouth slightly open. "D-did you JERKFACE just read my mind? I already told you like a HUNDRED TIMES to freaking STOP that!"

He only laughed about my attempt to insult him. That was when I realized another thing: "And...did you just compare US to Jack and Rose? We are NOT a couple AND WE WILL NEVER BE!"

I couldn't decide what to be angrier about, his mind-reading or his incredible impertinence to compare us to one of the most famous movie couples ever.

"And I wasn't even TALKING about the movie "Titanic", I was talking about the actual ship and the actual sinking!"

He laughed again. "Well, as I said, I'll have to think about that yet~"

I rolled my eyes. If there would be no other way I'd make a deal with him so that he had to leave the ship alone. I'd probably have to do something I don't want for it but I'd learned to live with that. We already made countless deals on my request in order to make life with him more endurable. And I already had to pay countless prices for my wishes because he tricked me every single time. I didn't know if I was just too stupid to learn from my mistakes or he was just too experienced in this kind of stuff. Well, it was probably both.

 _Why don't that Cipher finally CLEAR OFF, I have to pack... Since we'll be flying tomorrow..._ I was thinking to myself when I suddenly heard his voice in my mind: _I'd love too, but watching you is a lot more interesting than watching anyone else~_

I winced and let out a little yell while Bill was dying of laughter somewhere near the ceiling of my room.

Now this was new. I knew he could read my mind but I never knew he could talk to me like that. Now was one of that moments when I did actually considered requesting a deal about him stopping that mind-reading, but I was always too afraid what he could demand in return. Since that was a huge request he would most likely want a huge service for me to give him. And I could perfectly live without that especially with the cruise about to start.

I sighted again. Why did I had to make that deal with him, half a year ago?


	3. Sleeping Beauties on a Plane

"(Y/N)!!! (Y/N)!!! There you are, FINALLY!!!" I heard a girl's voice calling me when I finally arrived at the airport the next day. Suddenly I was caught in a fierce hug and almost fell over. "M-Mabel? Woho...good to see you!" I patted her back a bit awkwardly. I was never good at hugs.

She finally let me go only to grab my arm and pull me over to her family all waiting with their luggage ready for check-in.

"Well, hello there!" I greeted them, smiling a bit shyly. Both, Stan and Ford gave me a firm handshake and a warm smile.

"Great to see you, (Y/N), I hope everything's fine?" said Ford. His brother added: "Exactly! This will be a great journey, I can feel it!" More to himself he mumbled: "I hope they have a neat casino there on that cruise ship. It would be great to be able to spend the money I brought reasonably!" I told them everything was perfect and that I looked forward to the journey as well. In Stan's direction I added: "Well, I have at least heard that they indeed have a casino on board but I can't tell if it's good yet. Guess you'll have to find that out on your own."

Waiting behind his gruncles was Dipper who recently started acting kind of weird in front of me. I didn't know the reason and I had no idea of what was the matter but I was decent enough to not ask.

Four years ago, when we first met, he would've probably hugged me but now he was only stretching his hand out, seeming even more bashful than me. I grabbed it and he blushed a little.

"Well, here we go, we are complete." Said Stan, slightly nudging his brother with his elbow. Ford stated: "Indeed. Let's go or we'll miss our flight!"

When we all were sitting on the correct seats in the plane that was about to take us to Miami, I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen Bill the whole day. Did he actually change his mind about accompanying us? When I started imagining me being rid of him for twelve whole days I surprisingly didn't feel joyful at all. There was a yawning void inside my heart instead that I couldn't explain to myself. It just suddenly seemed wrong to not have him around.

Aww, Moonstone, don't tell me you've missed me already? I heard a familiar voice in my head. I rose my head only to stare into a familiar golden eye.

"B-Bi-", I wanted to yell his name but quickly cut myself off when Dipper, who was sitting beside me and reading a mystery novel, turned his head towards me. Ford, who was sitting next to Dipper and eagerly scribbling down something into his new journal, journal number 5, raised his head and looked my way as well.

"N-Nothing! I just thought I'd seen something strange on the seat in front of me." I told the two of them who then went back to doing what they were doing before my little almost-slip-up.

Bill? I quickly repeated in my mind.

The one and only~, was the answer.

It took me a few seconds to come to terms with his sudden arrival, then I started talking mentally again: Well, I was already about to rejoice your absence on this journey, but you are a master in crushing hopes, aren't you?

I saw the blonde smirking. Well, that's the reason I decided to join you this way. It is much more fun~

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the window that was located right beside me. Screw off, Cipher, I have no nerves for you right now. Can't I just put you into a pet carrier and let you travel with the luggage, if I have to take you with me?

He started an uncontrolled laugh and suddenly shrank himself down to the size of one of my sneakers. He landed accurately on an armrest and took a bow while lifting his black top hat. Why don't you welcome me on board, Moonstone? This is going to be fun after all~ He sat down on the armrest and got comfortable.

I considered flicking him away with my fingers like an annoying insect but the plane started moving and I decided to rather look through the window. Watching the landscape moving faster and faster was just so much more interesting than his way too well-known face.

The flight took us several hours. Both, Dipper and Mabel – who sat right across the corridor where you could walk with gruncle Stan beside her, they were having a quite vociferous argument about what to wear in a casino – did never fly in their lives before. I on the other hand flew every year at least once, sometimes even twice or thrice. It was nothing special to me anymore, I even enjoyed it most of the time. Well, not all the time because Bill was there and he was constantly going on my nerves but I managed to ignore him as good as possible.

I played a card game with Dipper and Ford but lost epically since both of them were good at things like that and Bill was distracting me on purpose. It was fun anyway. Then we all together wildcatted about how the cruise would be and what we would experience.

After a while Stan and Mabel fell asleep when finally being tired of their argument. Dipper and Ford started playing some quite intricate game on their own and I read some passages from Ford's new journal.

I must have fallen asleep on my own because suddenly I heard a little voice inside my mind: Wakey, wakey Sleeping Beauty, we have reached our destination~

I immediately was wide awake and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Bill's shrunken face. He levitated right in front of me and I winced. My little cry awakened Dipper who asked being still drowsy: "W-What happened? Are we there?"

That again awakened Ford who took a look half asleep at the little screen attached to the ceiling of the plane. When he saw that we would land in about ten minutes he rushed to wake his brother and Mabel who got very excited.

She wanted to see us landing since she already missed the take-off. After five minutes of toing and froing I finally agreed to switch seats with her so that she was sitting beside the window.

Me and my new seatmate Stan talked a bit about what we would like to do first in Miami, then the plane finally landed.

In the chaos that emerged when all the passengers wanted to leave the plane at once I lost Bill out of sight. At that time I didn't really think about him since I got my handbag to look after.

When we arrived at Miami airport and finally left behind all of these security checks we were to wait for our luggage to arrive. That was the first time I realized the demon was missing again. Not that I was worried he might got lost – that would be a little off – but I started noticing that I always felt uncomfortable when he was not around.

I was not entirely sure if I had to worry about that but it was definitely odd at some point. I couldn't be missing him, could I?

When our five suitcases finally arrived I had to choke laughter. Bill was sitting on my bag, cross-legged and in his regular size and waving friendly towards us. Of course the others could not see him. I wanted to face-palm urgently but I chocked that back too.

Well, didn't you want me to travel with the luggage? He greeted me and lifted himself off the bag only to sit down on top of one of the two carts that we carried the suitcases with.

While letting himself being pushed by Stan, who was oblivious of that, he continued to ask me stupid questions.

Well, what will you guys do now? I mean, it's like 7 pm, will you already go to sleep? That would be neat because I would love to explore the city on my own. This is such a big city where so much chaos can be caused~

For one moment I considered if I should be worried about Miami, but then I decided that I couldn't care less this time. I was freaking tired and wanted to sleep so Bill could do whatever he wanted this time. I was not his watchdog, was I? And I was not responsible if he would throw the city or the whole world into turmoil. Not this time.

We took a cab to our small hotel in downtown and went to sleep. Dipper, Mabel and I shared one room while the two gruncles shared another.

I fell asleep during the first five minutes. And the others didn't take much longer.


	4. A City to explore

I awakened at about 6am the next morning. Because we all fell asleep that early the others were already awake too. Mabel was even completely dressed and ready to go and Dipper was about to finish changing.

A bit drowsy I stood up and looked around to find some clothes to slip on when someone knocked at the door.

It was Stan who wanted to tell us that we would be leaving the hotel immediately and eat breakfast somewhere at a restaurant. Ford was already downstairs informing the hotel employees.

I quickly changed and when we walked downstairs with our luggage I asked Stan why we were leaving. "Because this hotel is garbage" was the answer.

After I continued to give him a questioning look he added: "The room where Ford and I slept had windows that leaked. We couldn't sleep the whole night because of some stupid restaurant in the neighbourhood that played music all the time. Also, haven't you noticed that strange smell?"

Now that he told me I indeed could smell something and it wasn't nice. The hotel seemed, now that I saw it by daylight, indeed bedraggled and uncomfortable. I just didn't really noticed that when coming here last night because I was already half asleep.

We quickly checked out of the hotel and called a cab that was to take us to the beach. The twins and I wanted to see Miami Beach so we asked the cab driver if he knew some good location to eat breakfast at that was somewhere close to the beach. He indeed knew a good one just at the promenade.

We had an excellent breakfast with lots of waffles, French Toast and cheese and egg sandwiches and a beautiful sunrise at Miami Beach promenade. After that we had about four spare hours until we were able to check in on the ship so we went exploring the city. Stan and Ford soon got tired when we discovered a surprisingly cheap shopping outlet and went to the beach. Dipper went exploring the city on his own while Mabel and I were digging through slathers of clothes and dresses.

In the end each of us got herself a few elegant dresses, which were cheap as hell, and some other clothing items. Mabel discovered a new sweater with the label "Miami Beach Girl" and I bought myself a pair of jeans and a new shirt for gym class.

We also bought the two gruncles fitting t-shirts with the labels "Beach Uncle #1 – You're never too old for the waterslide" and "Please don't disturb - Here sleeps a Genius" and a new baseball hat for Dipper that was green and yellow and had some palms on it.

When we finally got back to the others, who loved their presents a lot – especially Ford and Stan - we decided to already head towards the ship and look if we could already get on board though it was still one hour to go.

The cab took us there together with our new belongings and we discovered we were not too early at all. Passengers already gathered around the huge cruise ship and when we passed the security checks that could be compared to those on the airport, we finally entered the ship.

The whole time that we were spending in the queues before the security checks and already back in the city and the outlet I was missing Bill.

I mean, of course I was glad he didn't turn Miami into a residence of chaos last night but where the heck was he? He would miss the departure if he didn't show up in the next few hours.

The ship was a shock of luxury. Not only compared to the lousy hotel but in general. My and the twins' mouths didn't wanted to close while walking through the endless seeming floors and hallways. I thought I'll get lost every time and I was to be right about that. There was a new bar at every corner and each of them was designed differently. Their names showed off the topic of the design, like for example "Black and White bar" or "Sport bar" or "Midnight bar".

We all were to gather at the Black and White bar before we got our room numbers and key cards. When we were waiting for the cards Ford was reading a brochure about the ship. It said there were three swimming pools, a water slide, a medical centre, about 100 bars and cafes, a casino, several shops, a yacht club, three a la carte-restaurants, a buffet restaurant that was open 24 hours a day, two discotheques and life music and a different show every evening.

We were all very impressed, even intimidated by so much luxury. Never before in my life had I gone on a vacation like this. The MSC Divina, that's what our ship was called, was a swimming luxury-palace. This would be the best vacation ever – if it was not for a certain demon to ruin it all.

When we finally got our cards we headed towards our cabins. They were the ones with the numbers 13051 and 13053 and were located at the 13th floor. When we first used the elevator we noticed that each deck was named after a Greek god or goddess. We were on the deck named "Cupido".

Ford handed me the key card to the cabin where I would sleep together with Dipper and Mabel. I was connected through a door with the one he would share with his brother.

When I first opened the door I almost fell over because there, on the huge twin bed sat no one else than an infamous dream demon named Bill Cipher and smirked at my shocked face.

The twins weren't able to see him so they just stormed into the room, throwing their stuff on the twin bed and opening the door that lead to the balcony.

 _Did you really think you go rid of me when I didn't wake you up this morning, Moonstone?_ Bill greeted me while still choking laughter. I glared at him angrily. _Well, I am allowed to dream, aren't I?_ I responded in my head.

Then I sighted. This would be a long, long journey.


	5. Starting off with a Girls Night

The ship was supposed to depart at 6pm. That meant we had about 4 hours to go until then. All of us desperately wanted to explore the ship, that was so huge that I was sure we would get lost every time we left our cabins, but we were tired as well. Moreover, we had to unpack and get comfortable in our rooms so we decided to postpone the exploration to the next day that we would be spending at sea. Only the day after tomorrow we would arrive at our first stop.

That's how it came that Mabel, Dipper and I took our time unpacking and settling down. We had a little fight over who would sleep on the twin bed and who was to sleep on the couch that could be extended. I lost. Meant, I would have to sleep on the sofa while the twins were sharing the huge bed.

At first I was angry but after we figured out how to extend the couch I suddenly realized I was the luckiest of us all. The twins and their grunckles would both have to SHARE their beds with someone while I had an almost as huge one on my very own!

After that Dipper left to sit on the balcony and continue reading his mystery novel while Mabel and I decided to celebrate our first Girls Night, aka, slumber party. Though it was a little early – it was nearly 5pm and the ship hadn't even departed yet – we decided that slumber parties could be celebrated at every hour of the day.

We made sure the door to the gruncles' room as well as the one that lead to the balcony with Dipper were closed and locked before we got on our sleep wear and sat on the twin bed. I also made sure that Bill, who spent the last three hours relaxing on the bed and needlessly commenting every single of our moves was gone before I gave the signal that the party could begin.

I had no clue where he'd gone and I couldn't care less this time. Probably checking out the other passengers and the crew, all the forbidden areas like the machine rooms, the bridge and the other people's cabins. Well, he wouldn't let the ship sink when we hadn't even departure yet, would he? I couldn't tell it for sure but I still was pretty certain about it this time.

I firmly shook my head and told myself to forget Bill for once and concentrate on having fun with my best friend.

The evening was very nice. We sat on the bed, ate tons of potato chips and crackers and marshmallows and whatever else we brought. Mabel told me stories about her last three boyfriends that she had since we met last summer, who were all different.

The first one was too shy for her – he didn't dare to kiss her after three months of dating, the second was too arrogant and self-centred – the only thing he wanted to talk about was himself and his more or less impressive muscles so Mabel broke up with him after only two weeks. And the most recent was the opposite of the first, he kissed her on their first date and after only one week he asked her to sleep with him, that's when she had enough.

Now she was solo again and dreamed of a vacation romance. She thought the ship was "absolutely romantic" and "the perfect scenery for a love story" and of course she dreamed of a romance like in one of her favourite movies, the "Titanic". Only with a happy ending, of course.

There were lots of things I could have said about that but she didn't ask. Like, how likely it actually was for this ship to end up like the Titanic – only with less love and more death and blood, or other things like that. I kept my mouth shut because of two reasons. First, I didn't want to ruin the good mood and the fun and second, I didn't want the twins to ever find out about Bill being here, or living with me for the last half year. If that ever happened, things would end up in a catastrophe, I knew it.

The last time the twins saw Bill was when we were at Gravity Falls for the first time. They had no clue about how he stalked me every summer since then. How he tried to trick me into several deals, how he appeared in my dreams and nightmares. How he even followed me when I was at home.

He was always there, in my mind, in my dreams and no one knew about it. And then the day came that led to that deal. The deal that was the reason for him to be here now. The deal that sealed my fate to be haunted by him. Forever.

He basically tricked me into it like he always did with everyone. I asked him to finally stop causing me nightmares and he agreed. Bill told me that he wants something else in return but not telling me what until I had shaken hands with him. Being desperate and tired of him I agreed – what had turned out to be a big mistake. It turned out that he indeed left alone my dreams since then but the quid pro quo he wanted was, that I would let him live with me in the real world. Since then he was always there, giving needless commentary or having fun about me feeling bad.

At first it was the living hell for me but after a few months I started to get used to him. While he used to appear in his triangular form before the deal he suddenly started sometimes looking humanoid after it. At first he did appear once triangular, once humanoid but after a few weeks he gave up his triangle appearance and started being only humanoid for me. That was when he started flirting with me as well.

His favourite thing to do appeared to be annoying me. He did it all the time. In school during a test and at home when I finally wanted to relax and watch my favourite show on TV. He started appearing in front of other humans as well sometimes, only to annoy me. Like for example flirting with other girls in front of me. Not, that I started getting JEALOUS or anything when I saw him with other females. It was just, well, a strange feeling that I didn't knew before.

When Mabel asked me about MY love life, I didn't know what to say. "Well, I did kiss once, but it was unwilling and with a demon named Bill Cipher who is also haunting my life" would be an option, but I decided not to say that. It would be way too many private and also classified information at once.

I would not tell anyone about how Bill once kissed me – against my will of course – when I was trying to get this memory out of my own mind at the same time. And, as much as it shames me to admit, but that kiss was the only physical contact I EVER had with a boy. If a dream demon even counts as a boy.


	6. Dinner for Dipper

When I told Mabel that I still thought boys were childish and that I wasn't interested in having a relationship she almost fell over. Then she put on her alert-face while grabbing my arm and whispering: "You might think so now. But the time has come to change that! The time of renewal and acceptance, the time for a new...YOU!"

She looked at me that solemnly as if my whole existence would now lay in her very own hands. "This cruise will be the beginning of your – up until now not existing – LOVE LIFE!" Mabel shouted those last words that loudly that I wondered what the gruncles and our other neighbours would think of us now.

I carefully freed myself from her, surprisingly strong, grip and tried to explain. "Mabel, thanks and...everything but I am not really interested in a summer ro- ". But she cut me off. "NO NEED TO THANK ME I AM JUST DOING WHAT I MUST!"

"Geez, Mabel, keep quiet...or do you want the others to, well..." I tried to prevent any further embarrassment but I feared it was already too late.

_Well well, Moonstone, I leave you alone for just ONE hour and you are already planning your summer romance – WITHOUT ME!_

The sudden voice in my mind made me wince. "Are...you alright, (Y/N)?" Mabel carefully asked at my little cry.

"I am totally fine! Now, why don't you continue explaining that...ugh, >Summer Romance<-thing to me? Because I have no clue..."

Mabel's eyes lit up. She instantly started chatting and I had time to deal with Bill's unexpected return.

 _How was your tour?_ I asked him mentally. _I hoped it would take you longer..._

He laughed and playfully put an arm around me while having his head laid on my shoulder and sitting next to us as if he was our best friend. While only I was able to see him. I didn't even TRY to scare him away since I knew it was useless. Bill was here because Bill wanted to be here. And there was nothing that could keep Bill from a place that Bill wanted to be at. I'd accepted that by now.

I pulled back a little since the position he had me in was a little bit TOO intimate for my conditions. But I had to keep in mind that Mabel would ask if I'd move too much.

 _The tour was...let's call it...INTERESTING, Moonstone. Ahhh~_ He left out a sigh and pulled me a little bit closer again. _This ship is, indeed, a nice place to hang around. We'll have much fun here, that's for sure~_

I rolled my eyes. _If we only had the same idea of FUN..._ That thought was actually not meant for Bill but he responded to it anyway.

_Ohh, I am not talking about murder and chaos, if that's what you're afraid of, dear. Though I do enjoy these things a lot I must confess it's another kind of fun I am looking forward to have here. You understand~_

I didn't have to turn my head and see his smug grin to get it. Of course he wasn't talking about murder and chaos. If that's what he'd wanted, I suddenly realized, we'd all be dead and forgotten by now.

_Well, as long as you keep ME out of your plan and your FUN, I couldn't care LESS about what you do. SCREW OFF NOW!!_

I couldn't help myself anymore. Whenever I was confronted with what he probably did with other girls it just...made me lose my mind. I had no idea how that was possible I just knew it happened. And Bill knew it too. That was probably why he loved to tell me about that stuff.

And no, I was NOT jealous. AT ALL. It was just...ridiculous. This feeling acing in my chest whenever I saw him with others or he just mentioned some other girl.

I mean...why the heck should I be JEALOUS? I HATED him. And that was it. I just...was not interested in any of his actions. According to me he could just disappear forever. Exactly. I wouldn't be missing him in THOUSANDS OF YEARS.

"Ehm...so, what DO you say?"

I winced when I suddenly heard Mabel's voice again.

"S-Sorry...could you, I mean, REPEAT that last sentence? You...kind of lost me..." I tried not to blush out of embarrassment. Didn't I tell myself to FORGET Bill for tonight and only think about Mabel and our Girls Night? I could slap myself. Now he was interfering with my life AGAIN!

"I asked you, what kind of boys exactly do you like?"

I didn't know what to answer. Not because I didn't hear the questions this time but because I never actually thought about that before.

"I... well, I don't know, I..." After a bit of toing and froing I finally confessed that I didn't care until now. Mabel put a hand on my shoulder compassionately. "Poor girl...you have to little girl friends to talk to, don't you? Well, don't worry, you have me now! And together we'll get you the PERFECT boyfriend!"

She seemed so excited that I didn't want to ruin it for her and just played along for a while. We speculated on different looks and backstories and also made up several possible first encounter scenarios.

Bill was laughing his butt off while listening. I tried my best to ignore him but that was nearly impossible. I slowly started to get angry. This was a GIRLS Night, NO BOYS – especially demons – ALLOWED!! I wished he'd be anywhere else right now. For god's sake even with another girl. Just not HERE.

He only laughed more at my murderous thoughts.

Suddenly someone fiercely knocked at the connection door. That must be the gruncles! I could've kissed them when I hurried to unlock the door. They unintentionally got me an excuse to move away from Bill!

When they saw me and Mabel in our pyjamas they were irritated. "Girls...you know it's 7 pm and we have to attend DINNER now?" asked Stan. Ford added: "Dinner, at a very exclusive á la carte restaurant with a dress code?"

Mabel and I exchanged glances. We totally forgot about DINNER!!

My stomach felt empty anyway. I suddenly realised that I was starving when quickly slipping on some shirt and the new jeans – screw the dress code, we had to hurry since the waiters were probably already waiting for us.

Mabel, the grunckles and me were already outside on our way to the elevator when we suddenly realized someone was missing.

"WE FORGOT DIPPER!!" Mabel shouted while we all were already heading back. The murderous expression on Dipper's face and the imaginary watch at his wrist that he was pointing at when we started to unlock the balcony door showed us that he was aware of the dinner and that we were late since it was already almost 7:20 pm.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Dipper's voice was cold while we all laughed our butts off over ourselves. The one laughing the most was, of course, Bill. _I thought you'd really forget him!_ He yelled. _That would've been HILLARIOUS!!_

I didn't pay any attention. I had to hurry together with the Pines.


	7. Sleeping Deals

When we finally found the restaurant that was called "The Black Crab" it was already half past 7 pm and the second and last chance to eat dinner at the á la carte restaurant. The first round was at 7pm, the second at 7:30pm. We originally wanted to attend the first one but because of mine and Mabel's pyjama party and how we almost forgot Dipper we were now joining the second.

The waiters welcomed us and lead us to a table that was originally meant for six people while we were only five. While there were six chairs there were only five napkins and settings. Bill, who still invisibly floated beside us the whole time sat down at the free place grinning and winking at me playfully while I had to pull it together just in order to not roll my eyes.

Unfortunately, the free chair was located right beside me what meant that he would be able to disturb me the whole time.

"Ehm, Mabel..." I started an attempt to exchange my seat. "Would you mind to switch places with me?"

Mabel who sat right between Stan and Ford shrugged. "Why no- ", but she was interrupted by Dipper who sat next to me and Stan.

"Why do you want to switch seats with Mabel?" he asked and looked a little disappointed. "Don't you like sitting next to me?"

Dang it. I hadn't considered that Dipper may be hurt because of my request. "No, no, I am totally fine with sitting next to you!" I assured him. "I just...I don't want to sit next to the vacant chair."

Everyone looked at me a little irritated and I gave up and shrugged. "Never mind..." I mumbled while hiding behind my menu. Bill was dying of laughter while having his feet placed on top of the table and his arms resting behind his neck. I wanted to jump up and choke him so much right now but if I'd do that my fellow travellers would definitely think I'd gone mad since it would look like as if I was choking nothing.

The food was awesome and distracted me a little from my wrath at Bill. Though I almost swallowed the wrong way when he playfully offered to replace my rice, chicken and strawberry pudding with milled bones, human meat and my own blood.

Since that offer I wasn't able to eat a single bite anymore since I was not actually sure that he indeed left my food alone. Luckily I was almost finished already so that no one got suspicious.

When we all stood up to leave Dipper suddenly noticed the ship was moving. We all went to deck 15 that was also the top deck where you could stand at the railing or lie on a deck chair. We had indeed departed!

Bill fooled around mumbling something about pushing us all into the water but beside that if felt really nice. The wind in my hair and on my face, the salty fresh air and the beautiful atmosphere with all the lights on while the sun had already set was wonderful and had something magical. Good magic, not evil magic like Bill's for example. Or most other things we usually encountered in Gravity Falls.

When we headed back to our cabin I suddenly heard his voice in my head again: _You know what would be fun? Just possessing the man that is at the wheel and navigating the ship right into its doom. Or replacing his eyeballs with baby skulls or anything like that~_

I gasped. _Don't do anything like that! Don't you dare!_

He just laughed. But I started to get worried about the ship. Who knew what Bill would do once we all went to sleep and I couldn't keep an eye on him anymore?

I took a deep breath. _Bill, let's make a deal._

He suddenly got very excited. _A deal, Moonstone? With me? Ohh what an honour! Y'know I am ALWAYS up for a deal~_

We were already in our cabin and I excused myself and went to the pretty tiny bathroom. I didn't want to shake hands with the air in front of Mabel and Dipper.

 _Sooo what will the deal be about, doll?_ Bill asked while sitting down cross-legged in the air and grinning widely.

 _The deal is simple._ I started, leaning myself against the wall. _You will leave the ship and its crew alone. Means, no possessing or replacing any of their body parts, also you have to promise that the ship will reach every of its destined stops in time and not affected by you, including its final destination._

Bill whistled silently. _Woho, you are getting more and more specific when making deals with me, congratulations, I was just about to give up hope you'll ever learn from your mistakes~_ I wanted to slap him in the face for that but held myself back and waited fearfully what he would claim for me to do in return.

 _So, alright doll, I'll do it._ He finally agreed. _But...what will you give me in return?_ I swallowed and waited. _I-I don't know...what do you want? Don't you already possess every part of me?_

He laughed. _Yes, yes sure, Moonstone but...How about something smaller?_ He considered for a while then he snapped his fingers. _That's it! Something you possess and I don't. And it would only be fair since you don't like me to leave you during the night, do you?_

He grinned and I blushed deeply. What would he demand?

_It's easy: I leave the ship and the crew alone and you let me spend the night next to you in your bed. Maybe I'll even try out sleeping, who knows? I'd never done it before!_

I stared at him and tried to think of something else to offer him but I had no idea. Would he really end up in my bed during night on this ship?

 _Soo...what do you say, doll?_ He asked, knowing that I would have to accept. I had basically no choice since it was about the life of thousands of people.

I sighted while blushing again. _Fine..._ Then I stretched out my hand while avoiding his gaze. His ignited with blue fire and then he grabbed mine.

After the deal was sealed he seemed satisfied. _It's always great to make deals with you, Moonstone. You're the best~_

While telling me that he messed up my hair with his gloved hand making me slightly angry again. I hated it when he did that and he was perfectly aware of that.

 _Thanks...NOW LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE FOR GODS SAKE!! Good thing you'll be only spending the night in my bed on this ship and we will leave here and head back to Gravity Falls after only twelve days!_ Maybe his price was endurable this time.

I was interrupted by his voice, he was acting surprised. _But darling, who told you my price is only for this twelve days?_

I froze immediately. _W-What did you just.... OHH YOU DIDN'T!! YOU FILTHY LITTLE..._

Bill broke out in hysterical laughter. _Ohh Moonstone, you better be even MORE specific next time~ No, no, I'll be sleeping in your bed forever now, and there's nothing you can do about it~_

I stormed out of the bathroom, filled with boiling rage. How dare he? How the heck did he trick me again? HOW THE HECK COULD I'VE BEEN SO STUPID TO FALL FOR HIS TRICKS AGAIN?

"Ehm...(Y/N), is everything okay?" Dipper asked me. He and Mabel were playing cards while sitting on the twin bed with their pyjamas on.

"Everything is JUST FINE!" I stated. Then I shook my head to get Bill and his impertinence out of my thoughts.

"Can I join you?"


	8. A Demon in my Bed?

After Mabel, Dipper and I played a card game for about two hours – Bill offered me whole thirteen times to help me cheat and I told him to screw off for the exact same amount of times - Stan came in.

He already wore sleepwear and told us to go to sleep now. He and Ford would be doing the same in a few minutes. We agreed since Dipper already yawned after every second sentence, Mabel after every sentence and I after every second word. We all have had a long day and we all wanted to just cuddle up in our pillows and blankets and sleep.

After I lost the fight over who was to enter the bathroom first I had to wait until both, Mabel and Dipper were done. And only Mabel took more than twenty minutes until she had removed her make-up and whatever else she was doing in there.

But I got tired of waiting after ten minutes that's when I found a solution – or maybe I have to admit that it was actually Bill who told me what to do. I just grabbed my stuff and went to the gruncles bathroom. Since they both already lied in their beds their bathroom was vacant.

But none of them was asleep yet. Stan was reading one of his "Gold chains for old Men"-magazines and Ford was writing in his new journal again. They didn't mind me using their bathroom at all, so I did.

Half an hour later, after all of us, Mabel, Dipper and me had finally brushed our teeth and Dipper and me had taken a shower – at least Mabel told us she was too tired for showering now and she would do it in the morning, we all were lying in our beds. Then the gruncles once again entered our room. This time Ford went with his brother. They came to say good night and hugged us while wishing us pleasant dreams.

We wished them the same and then we turned off the lights.

But the word >dreams< suddenly reminded me of Bill and our deal. He disappeared when I went to the bathroom – it had been one of our first deals requested by me that he was not able to follow me into the bathroom if I didn't explicitly allow it. He demanded that I'd let him follow me in school in return what was annoying but it was worth it. Now I had at least one place where he couldn't bother me for sure.

I already started to think that he would not reappear at all, what didn't feel as good as expected. In fact, after thinking about it for a while I had started to kind of enjoy the thought of not having to sleep on my own anymore, though I would've never admitted that in front of anyone.

But then I suddenly heard a familiar voice in my head: _Oh Moonstone, I feel flustered! What a nice surprise that my request is pleasing you after all! Sorry that I am late, I was just checking out some other areas~ Hope you haven't missed me too much?_

Bill. Of course he was just teasing me with being late like always. I was a pretty punctual girl and I hated delays, Bill knew that and loved to take advantage of it.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. When I turned my head towards the ceiling I almost had a heart-attack. Bill was hovering only about five centimetres above me, his face was so close that some of his blonde hair strands slightly touched my face.

I blushed deeply. _W-what the heck are you doing?_ Was all I could think of.

He grinned. _Just teasing you like always, Moonstone. It is so much fun to make you blush, and it is almost too easy as well~_

That made me blush even deeper. It was true. While I was usually not the type of girl to get embarrassed easily, Bill could make me blush whenever he wanted. Another of his habits that I hated.

Then, with a snap of his fingers, Bill changed his clothes from fancy suit to sleepwear. He now wore a sleeveless shirt and shorts, the top hat and his black boots disappeared as well. With another snap of his fingers he teleported himself so that he was now lying next to me. I winced because of the surprise and how close he suddenly was.

Luckily the extended-couch-bed was so big that we both easily fitted in. I expected him to wrap his arms around me or anything but he stayed where he was. I was almost a little disappointed when I heard him whisper: _Sleep well my love~_

And before I was able to say a single word he placed a kiss upon my mouth. It lasted only for less than a second but it made my entire face heat up as if he would've set it on fire. I was happy that it was dark already so that he couldn't see me. I probably looked like an overripe tomato.

Being the embarrassed mess I was now because of Bill and not knowing what else to do I turned away from him and cuddled up in my blanket. I firmly shut my eyes and tried to erase him out of my thoughts and not to think about the kiss. Who knew if he was reading my mind this instant? I didn't want him to think that I ENJOYED the kiss or anything.

I fell asleep while imaginary calling him a jerkface. That was a thought that I actually wanted him to hear.


	9. Sweet Dreams(cape)

When I found myself standing on a beautiful meadow I instantly knew this was a dream. One of that rare dreams where you are aware that you're dreaming, moreover. I looked across the meadow only to see a setting, blood-orange sun.

I sighed and sat down, feeling a warm breeze upon my face. Dreaming was great because Bill couldn't bother me here since that deal.

"Are we enjoying the dream, doll?" When I heard that voice I instantly spun around. Only to see the guy that I thought I couldn't meet while dreaming.

"Bill get OUT this is MY DREAM!" I yelled and stood up. "DIDN'T WE MAKE A DEAL ABOUT MESSING WITH MY DREAMS?"

When I approached him he slightly backed off. "Geez, Moonstone, chill. I am not messing with anything! Just causing you a nice dream, that's all..." He smiled. "Our deal was only about causing you nightmares. And I did not do that since then, did I?"

I looked at him and started to get really annoyed. "No, but honestly, can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A WHILE? I am so tired of having you around 24/7 you can't even imagine...wait. YOU are responsible for this dream??"

He smiled and lifted his top hat. "No need to thank me, dear. Though it would be nice to hear you say thank you for once. Instead you are yelling at me again."

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Yeah...whatever..." Then I remembered something. "How can you be so sure what our deal was about? It happened half a year ago!"

Bill smiled and floated towards me. "I am sure. Let me show you why~"

While talking he pulled off one of his gloves and showed me his right arm. On his brown skin I saw a huge amount of black circles around his wrist and arm. They looked like bracelets with the difference that they were tattoos.

When I asked Bill what these were he smiled. "These are all the people I made still valid deals with. I can look at them or remind someone of them like this."

He tapped one of them with his finger and it started moving. The other circles disappeared and the one he touched started expanding. Soon it covered his entire arm. Within the big circle I saw many other small ones. There were about twenty of them.

"These are all the deals I made with you, darling. From the most recent one..." He pointed at a circle that was located somewhere at his elbow. "...to the first one." His finger touched the circle at his wrist this time and letters appeared on the palm of his hand. He read them to me.

"I will stop causing you nightmares - You will let me live with you. The deal is valid until your life ends."

Bill put on his glove again. "That's why I can tell exactly."

I snorted and turned away with my arms crossed. "Yeah...whatever..."

I couldn't remember what happened next because I suddenly woke up in my bed, staring into a familiar golden eye.

 _Morning, Moonstone~_ He greeted me. _Had nice dreams?_

I had to pull it together in order not to slap his face. _You know that I hadn't._ I replied. He was such a jerk that I sometimes asked myself how I was able to live with him.

Then I remembered what he'd shown me last night. I looked at his arms but there weren't any circles. I saw other tattoos. Letters of an unfamiliar scripture, triangles in all shapes and sizes, but no circles.

When I asked him about them he laughed. _How cute, you remember what I showed you last night! But don't worry, they are still there. I am able to alter my tattoos at any time~_ The other shapes and letters started moving and disappeared while the familiar circles appeared again.

_There they are, but I'd recommend you to get out of bed now. Shooting Star will wake up in exactly 24 seconds and she will instantly try to make you stand up too. I suppose you don't want to experience that?_

I had to admit that his advice was helpful for once because I saw what she did to Dipper to make him get out of bed. And Bill was right, I didn't want to go through that.

We had to search for half an hour to find our restaurant where we would eat breakfast, though it was located just above us. We got lost about a hundred times thanks to Stan who continued to claim that he knew exactly where we were going. When we finally found it the buffet restaurant was crowded and we had trouble finding a table.

Apparently 9am was the busiest hour for breakfast. The food made up for the trouble. My fried egg and toast was delicious and the coffee was awesome too. My friends told me that the food was great as well and we decided to try and explore the ship after having the breakfast.

That would certainly be fun and take the whole morning since we would probably get lost even more then when searching for the restaurant.


	10. Pool Party Revelation

The exploration took us the entire morning and we were sure that if we would continue it after lunch we would be able to discover new places until late at night. The ship was simply ginormous. But our empty stomachs and the grunckles who complained about being too old for walking this far made us stop at about 2 pm.

After we attended lunch, that was delicious again, Mabel wanted to check out the pool – and the possibly hot guys at the pool, as I suspected. Dipper and I had no choice but to follow her since she practically forced us. She said she needed wingmen and that we would maybe discover someone we'd be interested in as well.

I was not very fond of the idea of watching Mabel flirting and neither was Dipper but we agreed to accompany her in the end because she left us no choice. When I exit the bathroom after putting on my bikini I saw Bill, who hovered above the twin bed.

 _What'chu up to?_ He asked. _Cause it sure looks like it's going to be fun~_

I rolled my eyes and blushed a little, since I suddenly felt very naked standing there with nothing more other than my swim suit on. _Just a little pool party Mabel wanted us to join..._ I answered his question mentally.

 _Pool party?_ Bill suddenly looked excited. _That sounds like huge fun!_ He considered for a second. _Hey, Moonstone, you mind if I join later?_

 _J-JOIN?!?_ I was alarmed. What did he mean by that?

 _Yup, join, doll~ And you don't have to worry about your little secret getting spilled, I will not reveal my true identity to anyone, except those who already know~_ He pinched my nose lightly.

Bill floated away from me again, leaving me with a burning red face. Luckily Mabel was already off at the pool and Dipper was changing in the bathroom so that no one saw me. _Don't you think it's about time I show this new form off to the Pines? Even if I don't reveal my identity~_

It made me feel a little bit better when I remembered that Mabel and Dipper had only seen him in his triangular demon appearance. No one would recognize him as long as he didn't tell anyone his name or showed off any supernatural powers. Still, even the thought of him showing himself like this to the Pines made me shiver. I didn't like the thought at all. And I suddenly asked myself, why.

Mabel, Dipper and I had just arrived at the pool that was gathered with young people between fourteen and twenty-four as well as some families with little kids and seniors with sunglasses and newspapers, age group eighty-plus.

We had trouble finding free deck chairs, it took us about ten minutes until Dipper finally asked an employee to get us some. He came back with three new chairs and we joined the crowd.

It was a really nice day, the sun was warm and the sea surrounding us smelled nice. I lied on my deck chair, sunglasses on, and checked out the area. Dipper was on his chair as well. He didn't seem interested in anyone since he was reading again. Mabel on the other hand was already trying her luck with a group of young men between fifteen and twenty, who were gathered at the bar. I was able to see her talking to them while throwing her hair back and laughing. The guys seemed quite interested. Well, most guys were usually interested in Mabel, since she had a nice body and a pretty face. I remembered the little twelve-year old girl that I met when we all spent our first summer in Gravity Falls. She had sure grown beautiful since then.

I carefully eyed my own body. There was no doubt that I was jealous of Mabel. Even if I didn't look that bad myself, I wasn't a beauty queen like her. No boy would turn his head to keep his eyes on me or look at me that way they looked at Mabel. Never before had a boy shown sincere interest in me. Was I that unattractive for them? Or was I simply too unimpressive?

"Is something wrong?" I suddenly heard someone asking. When I turned my head I saw Dipper who had put away his book and was now looking at me. His gaze was friendly and compassionate, but there was something else in it of what I couldn't really tell what it was.

"Oh, yes of course! Why shouldn't it?" I tried to seem carefree.

"Oh, I don't know, you just looked very sad... Is there anything I can do? Do you...well, maybe want a drink or something?"

He blushed very hard while asking that. "Hm? A drink? Why not actually... I could surely use a glass of water, juice or something like that, thanks."

We both stood up and went to the bar, Dipper left his book on the deckchair. I was still asking myself why he was blushing so hard while offering me a drink. Was he embarrassed to be seen with me? Or was it just the sun?

I noticed how Mabel gazed at us from the corner of her eye, she seemed a little confused when she saw how he paid for my drink, but was too busy flirting so that she didn't come over.

Just as I was about to go over and ask her what was the matter I heard noises from the other side of the pool. Dipper and I looked that way and my heart sank a little. For a moment, a sweet sweet moment I had managed to actually forget he existed in my life and I was still bound to him for all eternity.

But there he was, perfectly visible for everyone now. Bill Cipher, the one who promised me he'd pay us a visit. He stood at the other side of the pool with nothing on but some boxer shorts and sunglasses, covering his superhuman eyes. He also had a towel thrown over his neck. I could see the shapes of his tattoos all over his tanned skin. I couldn't help but blush a little. Never before had I seen him entirely without a shirt on and even though he could probably take on every imaginable human form I couldn't help but find him extremely attractive.

Apparently other girls my age thought the same for they greeted the blonde stranger very warm-hearted. Soon Bill was surrounded by girls what he obviously enjoyed very much.

I felt my heart sting a little as I watched him flirting with these girls. Most of them looked a lot better than me and even Mabel. They were older as well, I'd say about sixteen to twenty-two or so. Some of them could've easily been models from a magazine or Hollywood actresses, judged by their looks.

But why did I react like this? Why did I care? I couldn't understand why my heart started acing and my head spinning. I couldn't understand why I suddenly had an urge to kill these girls. Why in the world would one have such feelings when a person they were not interested in flirted with other people?

Still, I kept my eyes on him, admiring his perfect body until I felt someone poke my arm. It was Dipper. He looked confused. "Do you know that guy? Or why do you keep staring at him like that?"

I felt guilty immediately. For I once again had fallen for Bill's charm even though I had strictly forbidden myself to do so.

But why did he have to make it so hard for me to resist him?


	11. Watery Flirts

It was torture. Just watching him, playfully throwing his hair back and showing his way too perfect body off in the pool was pure torture. I didn't know what was the deal with me for I shouldn't be feeling this way but after a whole hour of watching him flirting with every girl that crossed his way I had no other choice than to admit to myself I was jealous.

Jealousy, hot as fire started to eat up my heart and my entire body from the inside, leaving burning marks and destroying my mood.  
What the heck was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly JEALOUS when Bill flirted with other girls?

While Dipper and I were still sitting at the bar he came over, seemingly joining the crowd that had emerged around Mabel, who instantly noticed him and tried to approach him but Bill surprisingly wasn't interested. Well, maybe that wasn't such a surprise after all since he knew her as one of the twins he encountered in Gravity Falls four years ago, but to Mabel it seemed weird. She usually got all the guys she wanted and now there was this beautiful stranger who seemed to be immune to her charm. She was pissed and her will to party was gone all of a sudden.

Rather than flirting with Mabel Bill decided to join me and Dipper at the bar. A decision I hated, but that was probably the whole intention behind his action: to tease me. While Bill sat down beside me and ordered a drink - which I found very confusing since I had never seen him eating or drinking before, but he probably did that just in order to be able to sit there - Dipper carefully eyed him.

"Hey you, do I happen to know you?" he suddenly asked and I almost had a heart attack. Dipper wouldn't recognize the demon, would he?

Bill slowly turned his head and glared at the twin. "Not as far as I remember. Why did you assume that?"

"Oh, sorry..." Dipper seemed a little embarassed. "I just thought...well, you remind me of someone else, but you're right, we don't know each other." He took a sip from his drink. "Who are you?"

"The name's William, you can call me Will for short." Bill answered. Well, that was close enough.

"I am Dipper." He shook Bill's hand. "And this is (Y/N), my girl-, ehm, I mean, friend." Dipper blushed very hard and didn't look at me.

Bill's gaze upon me was recognizable, even with his sunglasses on.

"Your girl-friend? You mean your girlfriend? Isn't she a little too hot for someone like you?"

I almost chocked on my drink. Dipper was flustered as well. "NO, no, she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends..." He blushed deeply and tried to avoid my gaze.  
I couldn't help but blush as well. Did he just compliment me and insult Dipper in the same sentence? Yes, this pretty handsome stranger with the blonde hair, the tanned skin and the many tattoos was definately Bill the mighty Cipher. There was no doubt.

"I am really not Dipper's girlfriend." I finally stated. "We're just friends, we met four years ago and since then me, him and his twin sister over there" I pointed a Mabel, "are best friends for life." As you perfectly know. I added in my head.

"Oh, well, lucky me then." Bill shrugged and moved a little closer. "Since you two are just friends, that means I can ask her whether she wants to join me in the pool?"

My cheeks turned red and I looked at Dipper, who seemed not pleased by the demon's offer.

"Uhm...no thanks...Will..." I finally managed to say but then Mabel who was suddenly standing behind me interrupted: "Don't take that seriously, she's just joking! She'd LOVE to join you! Just give us a second, she'll be there with you in a moment!" That's when she pulled me with her to a more quiet corner of the deck.

"Are you insane?! I mean, you can't just turn down a guy who's that hot and obviously interested in you!" Mabel quietly shouted at me while shaking me.

"M-Mabel, he's n-not my type..." I tried calming her down but my words just heated her more up.

"Not your type?!? NOT YOUR FREAKING T Y P E?!? He is PERFECT, (Y/N), he didn't even want ME! This guy over there" she pointed at Bill who just jumped into the pool and now got up again, throwing his now wet hair back, the whole scene looked so perfect as if it was right from a Hollywood movie. "wants YOU. Just you. Now go and give him what he wants, okay? We talked about that last evening, didn't we? Summer romance? Anything? Go and get him before he looses interest in you!"

I couldn't really say no to Mabel, even though I knew I definately wouldn't >Go and get the guy< as Mabel said. I mean, I understood why she said that, for she had no idea who the beautiful stranger really was. But I definately had to join Bill in the pool now. Mabel wouldn't let me do anything else.

Sighing I gave in and got into the water a lot less elegant than the demon before me. When I tried to throw my wet hair back just like Bill did I ended up messing it up even more so that it sticked to my entire face and covered my eyes and mouth.

Silently cursing I tried to remove it and probably looked like a total idiot for it took me more than a minute to get the hair out of my eyes.

When I finally was able to see again I found myself standing right in front of Bill who was of course laughing his butt off over me and my clumsyness.

"Just dive, Moonstone" he laughed. I cursed silently again. Why didn't I think of that?

When my head dived into the deep blue water my hair was finally all gone out of my face and when I got up again it was where it belonged.

Bill smirked. "What a clever girl you are!" Once again I had the urge to slap him but from the corner of an eye I noticed Mabel watching us that's why I needed to hold it back.

"Oh and besides, Moonstone, there's a karaoke event here tonight, wanna bring the twins along?"

 


	12. Little White Lie

I hated karaoke. I never told anyone but it made me really uncomfortable when I had to sing or act in front of an audience. My voice was not that bad, I mean, I was no Beyonce, but at least it sounded endurable. But the mere thought of having to sing in front of a crowd made my knees turn into pudding and my head spin.

Bill of course didn’t care. When he invited me and the twins to join the karaoke party tonight Mabel screamed out of joy. Dipper rolled his eyes but said he would come, even though nothing in this world would make him sing. Nobody minded that which left just me. I wanted to say the same Dipper said, but I knew, if I showed up at the event Bill would eventually get me to sing – be it by telling Mabel he wanted to sing a duet with me, what would cause her to ignore all my objections and drag me to the microphone, or another way. As I already said, he always got what he wanted.

Luckily Mabel didn’t wait for my response but ran off to tell the grunckles we would probably be late tonight, what gave me the opportunity to leave unnoticed.

I tried to avoid my friends this afternoon and luckily that didn’t turn out very hard since Dipper took part in a card game tournament and everyone was there to cheer for him. I spent the day in the ship’s library that we discovered on our little tour.

But then it turned seven, the time the party was supposed to start and the library closed. I had nowhere to hide anymore. Mabel found me at last and told me to pick out a nice dress. That’s when I had to take action.

I really hated to lie to my friends but sometimes it was necessary. I told them my stomach hurt and that I’d rather go to bed early instead of the party. Mabel was disappointed but she understood that. Dipper even offered to stay with me as well, what made me panic for a moment, since my stomach was perfectly fine. I needed to even get Mabel’s help but in the end, we convinced him to rather go and not worry about me since I wanted to sleep and he wouldn’t really help by staying here.

When the two of them finally left, I couldn’t describe how relieved I was. I quickly thought of how to spend my evening and then noticed the party was inside at the main hall of the ship, which meant the pool was empty. It was already dark and the pool lights were on. Nobody was there and I decided to hop in for a moment.

Swimming in an empty pool while it was dark outside was absolutely gorgeous. The underwater lights made me feel as if this pool was something very special and I was an important person.

It was beautiful to not have to worry about Bill for once since I knew he was at the party. I swam a few lengths and savoured these calm moments for there were very few of them in my life. But apparently, I had rejoiced too early.

“I see, Moonstone, you’re not sick at all. Just what I suspected~”

I almost had a heart attack and sank into the water for a moment before I came up again. “B-Bill? What the heck are you doing here? Aren’t you at the party?”

I turned red out of embarrassment for he had caught me lying.

“Oh...” He casually slipped into the pool beside me and I noticed he was still wearing only his boxer shorts. “The party was boring without you. Shooting Star may look quite nice but she’s a terrible singer and she sang three songs from the 80s in a row. Even Pine Tree needed to secretly put his headphones on in order to endure that.” Bill laughed. “Or should I call him >Palm Tree< now? Since he’s got that new hat...”

That again made me laugh. “You can do whatever you want, Bill. Who am I to tell you what to do?”

He suddenly looked serious. “You’re right for once, Moonstone.” Then he let out another sigh. “It’s great to be visible for once, and your human activities can be entertaining, at least for a while...”

“Oh well, I am glad you’re enjoying yourself...” I let myself sink into the water until it covered my mouth. I closed my eyes.

“Hey sweetie~” I opened my eyes and shrieked. He was only about two centimetres away from me and I stared right into his bright golden eye. When I tried to cry out water entered my mouth and I coughed. Much to Bill’s amusement.

“What do you want...” I asked, pretty pissed at him.

“Well, how do we handle this?”

“I have no clue what you mean.”

“Oh come on, you lied to your friends, I found out... What do you offer me in order for me to keep quiet about your bad deed?”

I opened my mouth, surprised. “Y... you will give this secret away if I won’t give you anything?”

He laughed. “Why of course, why should I keep quiet?”

“Jerkface...” I muttered, while struggling to think of something to offer him. “What do you want?” I finally asked when I couldn’t think of anything.

“Hmm...” he pondered. Then he moved closer. I could feel his warm breathing upon my skin and I suddenly realized that we were both almost naked and only a few centimetres away from each other. My cheeks went red and I tried to not look at him.

He extended his hand. “I already asked for this once, but you refused. I still don’t know why though...”

“What do you...”

“Your necklace.” He touched it slightly.

I instantly moved away. “No! You know I won’t give it to you!”

Bill frowned. “But why? I mean, it’s just a necklace with a moonstone on it... What’s so special about it?”

“Ford gave it to me. He told me to never give it away.” I touched the moonstone pendant. This necklace was something very special to me and the reason why Bill called me >Moonstone<. I had received it from Ford at the end of our first summer in Gravity Falls. He told me it was very special and that I should always wear it and never give it away. Bill seemed to be quite interested in it for he already demanded it once as part of a deal, but I had refused just like I refused it to him now.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Six Fingers probably didn’t know what he was talking about. Besides...” He approached me again. “You don’t have anything else to offer me.”

In shock, I realized he was right. I really hoped Ford meant that seriously and that it was worth my following decision.

“I know.” I said. “I don’t have anything.”


	13. A Fight, a Friend and a Hug

I was standing on our balcony and angrily glaring out on the endless seeming sea. This was just what I needed now, really. Well done Bill, excellent. If you intended to ruin this vacation for good, you succeeded. Congratulations.

After I refused to give him the necklace a second time he basically dragged me out of the water and to the party, embarrassing me in front of everyone by loudly stating I had lied about my stomach.

Mabel threw a huge tantrum, as expected. She yelled at me I was a terrible friend who did not deserve her help and in their favour, it was better for me to stay away from boys my entire life. Dipper tried to calm her down while we were in public but he too was throwing me disappointed and hurt looks.

And here I was now, hair still wet from the pool and behind me the room with the Pines twins. Luckily the grunckles were already asleep so that they didn’t get to know about what I had done just yet.

A single tear ran out of my eye and dropped into the sea that moved beneath the huge ship. I hated fighting of any kind and fighting with my best friends because of something so stupid as a damn karaoke event was even more depressing.

I wasn’t even blaming it all on Bill anymore. I mean, of course he could’ve kept my secret or at least busted me in a more subtle and private way but what was I supposed to expect from a bratty demonic sadist who lived off the suffering he caused among humans? Bill was just Bill. It was me who had acted the wrong way today and this was apparently the prize.

“(Y/N)?” I suddenly heard a quiet voice at the balcony door and spun around. I was very surprised when I found it was Dipper who was carefully sticking his head through the not fully open door.

“Dipper... what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me?” I asked, trying to wipe away the tears as discreetly as possible.

He finally stepped outside, his hair was messy and he was already wearing his sleepwear: A way too big tank top that was reaching down almost to his knees and baggy pants that used to belong to his dad and were too big as well. “I just wanted to check on you... You’ve been standing here for a whole hour and it’s almost 1 am... Don’t you want to come in already?”

He glanced behind him for a second. The room was dark. “Mabel is asleep already, in case you’re worried about her...”

A wave of affection for him suddenly hit me. What he was doing right now was so sweet, he seemed to be honestly worried for me and I had almost forgotten how it felt to be treated this caringly. Sure, my parents both loved me, but they had little time and we didn’t see each other that often. I was used to taking care of myself, and lately I found I had gotten used to Bill treating me like his favourite play toy either. But to hear and see someone honestly caring about me in this sweet way hit me harder than I thought it would. Especially now, when he was supposed to be angry at me.

“Aren’t you mad anymore?” I carefully asked, taking the risk I might ruin this moment of peace we were having.

His face turned serious. “I am... actually.” Dipper sighed. “Just what were you... I mean, why did you...?”

And then it all just spurted out of me. How much I hated singing in public and that Mabel would probably force me to sing because she wanted to set me up with Will – whom I was NOT interested in at all – and how I had panicked and lied, without any ill intention towards anyone. At the end of my little monologue I ended up crying again and Dipper looked completely contented. He was even more worried now since I was crying.

“I am so, so, so incredibly sorry... I wasn’t thinking and I know that it was wrong, you have to forgive me, please!” I sounded more desperate than I wanted to.

When I felt Dipper hugging me I was pretty surprised but that was all the reply he gave me and somehow it was enough.

When I had finally stopped crying I dared to go inside. Dipper had stayed with me and we talked a little. He even told me he would’ve probably done the same in my situation.

Carefully, in order not to wake Mabel – or at this late hour invoke any possibly sleeping dream demons – I brushed my teeth and changed into my sleepwear. When I couldn’t find my pyjama pants anywhere I shrugged it away and went to sleep in my panties. It’s not like anyone would be seeing me anyway.

And because I had grabbed a random fresh one in the dark I ended up wearing that one pair I never wanted anyone to see me in. I don’t even know how those pink, at least 10 years old worn out underpants with the ducky pattern had ended up in my suitcase but I was too tired to care.

I fell into my bed, that someone had generously extended for me – my guess was Dipper – and didn’t even bother to cover myself with the blanket. It was smouldering hot anyway, who needed a blanket in the Caribbean? I felt myself drifting away to the land of dreams at last when a little voice only a few inches away from my ear made me almost scream out of shock: “That’s some quality underpants you’re wearing there, Moonstone! Why didn’t you tell me you owned a pair like that earlier?”

I flipped around ready to shove my hand into his face and hit him so hard he’d never want to sleep in my bed again, which was his legal right as I remembered suddenly, but Bill was stronger than me. He literally pinned me to the bed with all his weight, his smug grin revealed his sharp teeth.

_A-a-ah-ah, we’re being a bad girl today, aren’t we? First you lie to your friends, then you try to murder the very innocent demon who is rightfully entitled to sleep in your bed, in case you have forgotten!_

_Innocent? Pah! It’s your damn fault Mabel is mad at me and now GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD OR I’M REALLY GOING TO TRY TO MURDER YOU!_

It was pretty hard to not scream at him for real but waking Mabel was not worth it. Surprisingly Bill actually got off me and I quickly turned away only to find him hugging me from behind while resting his head in my neck.

My face flushed red and I tried to get away from him but he just giggled and held me even closer. I expected the usual heatwave that always followed a hug at temperatures like these but his body was surprisingly cool and even felt somewhat refreshing.

 _You’re cold._ I stated.

He laughed. _Just admit it feels nice._

I was too tired to contradict. After a while I was on the brink of falling asleep again. _Seems like Pine Tree isn’t the only one who’s getting to hug you tonight were t_ he last words I heard before drifting away.


	14. To Jamaica with a fool-proof Plan

It was the next day – and the first day we would be spending on shore. Our group would be leaving ship at 8 am and we had to eat something before departure so the grunckles woke us at 6:30 am, knowing how long it usually took Mabel to get ready.

We were all still yawning when we finally walked down the footbridge that led us off of the ship and I had to shut my eyes for a moment since it was suddenly so light.

“Care for a pair?” Dipper extended his arm towards me, holding an extra pair of sunglasses.

I smiled at him, “Thank you!”

When Mabel noticed his gesture she was visibly annoyed. She grabbed his arm and held him back so that they ended up behind us, obviously she wanted to give him a scolding. It made me sad she was still angry at me but it was to be expected. Mabel could hold grudges if she wanted to and apparently she was nowhere near forgiving me.

Absently I began playing with the number “12” with the MSC-logo that had been attached to my shirt. This was our first stop and I wanted it to be a nice, relaxing day. This was Jamaica after all! You don’t visit here every day! But looks like I had messed everything up again.

_Aww... Don’t blame it all on yourself, Moonstone, it was my fault as well, you know!_

_Just shut up Bill, I know it was your fault as well and since when do you even care if I blame it on myself or not?_

He seemed to be the only one enjoying himself. Great.

 _Because I care about long faces just about as much as you do._ He patted my head lightly. _When it comes to wanting this trip to be fun, I can agree with you._

How very nice of him.

_What do you say, care for some advice on how to deal with Shooting Star’s grudge?_

_If it’s free, sure, go ahead._

He laughed. _What a stingy little girl you are. But alright, just this once sweetie. Now listen up would you..._

“Mabel, we need to talk.”

We had just arrived at the beach we were supposed to spend the day at, a little quiet and shady place with lots of trees and very little people, apart from our group. We had just settled down and when I saw Mabel wandering off to get herself and Dipper a drink at a neighbouring bar I had spotted my chance.

Bill’s plan was pretty bold and I didn’t like it at all but he was right – something had to be done about the bad mood and if the plan was anything, it was fool-proof.

“What is it?”

She was obviously not very eager to talk. Well, I couldn’t afford to care right now.

“There’s a reason I avoided the party last night.”

“Oh and that reason would be?”

I gulped and forced myself to say the following words. “Well, do you think it was a coincidence it was Will who busted me last night?”

Mabel stopped so abruptly she almost dropped her wallet. Then she slowly turned around. Her eyes were wide. “Was it not?” She asked, her eyes were suddenly glowing with anticipation.

I gulped again. “Not at all. We were... we had agreed on a... a meet- I mean, date-sort-of-thing... The party was not really... quiet enough, I guess?”

All anger had suddenly vanished from her eyes as she non-verbally begged me for more information.

“But, you know, we had a fight and... that’s why he busted me... out of revenge...”

She had apparently forgotten about the drinks because Mabel grabbed me by the hand and lead me to a few empty deck chairs, far away from the others.

“I wanted to tell you all along but Will wouldn’t let me... he said it was more exciting to meet in secret but now that we had that argument I don’t see why I shouldn’t go around telling people what a JERK he actually is...”

That was the part of Bill’s plan that had convinced me to agree on it. I was finally able to rant about him without giving his real identity away.

Mabel of course pressed me for details but I said I didn’t want to talk about the good part of the date. Instead I went on about what a jerkface he was and how glad I was to finally be rid of him.

We ended up even laughing together again, complaining about men in generally and how dumb they were sometimes. I had to leave it to Bill, this time he really saved me.

But when we were about to return to the others I suddenly remembered I told Dipper an entirely different story last night! If Mabel told him the one I just told her I would end up in even bigger trouble!

“Listen up, Mabel, that thing with the date and Will is a secret okay? Don’t tell anyone, please, it’s so embarrassing, you know, ditching a nice party for a stupid guy...”

Mabel suddenly smiled knowingly. “You mean because of Dipper? Of course, I won’t tell him or anyone about your little escapade...”

“What? What do you mean, because of Dipper?” I was honestly confused.

She winked at me. “Oh come on, you don’t have to pretend, it took me some time to figure out myself because I had never considered you two would develop any kind of feelings for each other that exceeded friendship but after he bought you that drink yesterday... It was all clear!”

It took me a moment to realize what she was implying. When I finally figured out she was under the impression Dipper and I had a crush on each other she was long gone, leaving me almost as desperate as before.

Why had everything to be this complicated when you were a teenager? Couldn’t we just go back to being kids and forget about all that stupid romance stuff? It was ruining my vacation and my entire life!

I went swimming to cool myself off a little. Instead I ended up thinking about how I messed up even more.

I didn’t have a crush on Dipper... and Mabel would have to accept that, even if I had to tell her a thousand times. But what about him? I shook my head as I was buried in the water way up to my mouth. There was no way he could be interested in someone like me. He could have so much better!

But then all the nice things he had done for me suddenly came to my mind. All the times he had genuinely cared, smiled, been awkward and shy when I was around... could it actually be he had any feelings for me?


	15. Curiosity kills the Cat

More confused than ever I stayed in the water – as far away as possible from everyone since Mabel was off flirting with some of the guys she met at the pool yesterday, Dipper was lying on a deck chair reading his book again and the grunckles were playing a card game, that Stan was apparently loosing since he didn’t exactly keep his frustration to himself.

I couldn’t stay in there forever though. My fingers were already wrinkled and I was starting to feel cold. The water was about 77°F, what was a normal temperature but if you stayed in it for too long you started freezing anyway. So I had to make my way out eventually after more than one hour.

I was shaking when I wrapped myself in the towel, it wasn’t as hot as in the morning anymore and the shade didn’t exactly help either. I quickly went to the ladies room to change into a fresh bikini and quickly put on my regular clothes as well since I wasn’t going swimming anymore.

When I returned I found Ford sitting on his deck chair alone, he watched his brother and the twins storm off into the sea giggling, screaming and splashing water into each other’s faces like little children.

I decided to settle down on the chair next to him and watch the others have fun.

“Sometimes it’s really hard to believe they grew so close over me being stuck in that parallel dimension.” Ford sighed.

I looked at him. Did the twins still prefer his brother to him although it had been four years since he returned? When I asked, he laughed and shook his head. “No, no, that’s not an issue anymore. We’ve all been a family ever since that summer we all met for the first time.”

“Well, what is it then?” I asked, a little confused.

“Nothing, really. “ He smiled at me. “Just an old man genuinely being happy how his little brother is bonding with his family.”

We watched them together for a little while and I couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy somewhere deep inside of me. How many times did I wish to be a part of the Pines now? They were all so close and they spent so much time with each other while my parents were almost never around. Also, I was a single child so I really had nobody to talk to most of the time.

Until Bill came along half a year ago that is. If I was honest with myself there were a few positive things that came out of him living with me. One of them was that I never had to worry about being lonely ever again. Even at times I wanted to be left alone.

Four years ago though, my parents decided it would be good for me to have some variety for once and get out into the fresh air for a while so they sent me to my cousin whom I’d last seen when I was three and who just so happened to live in Gravity Falls, Oregon. On my first day there I met two twins who were my age and helped the boy, Dipper solve the mystery of his sister Mabel’s new boyfriend – also we discovered the third journal and got chased by gnomes as a result of Mabel refusing to be their queen – and accidentally became friends in the process.

Ever since then we three were inseparable. I believe I spent more time at the Mystery Shack than in my cousin’s house that first summer, what didn’t really bother her anyway. Together we chased monsters, solved riddles and yes, fought for your lives too, even more than once. We defeated Gideon and protected Stan from Bill.

When I first met Bill he wasn’t referring to me as “Moonstone” yet. He didn’t use my name either though. I was just “the girl” or “the lass”. Now that I thought about it, he never actually used my name in the entire four years we’ve known each other.

And then Ford came. And everything changed. Dipper was instantly fascinated by him – as was I, to be honest. I thought of him as pretty cool back then, I mean what sixty-year-old man was fighting monsters and building strange machines in his cellar on a regular base? I hadn’t taken his side though. I had tried to stay neutral between Mabel and Stan on the one and Dipper and Ford on the other side, what didn’t turn out to be that easy. Before my very eyes the Pines, whom I had considered the perfect family, started falling apart.

Luckily the twins’ thirteenth birthday reunited them over, I don’t know what, actually. I just know Ford came back with Mabel out of the woods that day, she seemed pretty shocked and relieved at the same time. He and Stan had talked for a little while and I think they made up that day since they decided to go travelling around the world for one year after that, leaving the Shack to Soos for as long as they were gone.

When Dipper and I asked Mabel what happened she claimed she didn’t remember. We never found out what it was.

But the day before Stan and Ford left, Ford got me alone in the Shack, packing my things. I had to go back to my hometown too, since the vacation was over but I already promised the twins I would be returning next summer. He said he had a present for me and gave me the moonstone necklace I’d been wearing ever since that day. He said it was very special and that I should guard it like the biggest treasure I could imagine. But most importantly, never ever let it out of my sight.

And that I’ve been doing for the last four years.

When Bill visited me for the first time after that summer, when I returned to Gravity Falls the year after that, he first called me Moonstone. And ever since he’s been doing that just like he calls Dipper Pine Tree and Mabel Shooting Star. Sometimes I really want to ask him what’s with those strange names but I doubt he’ll tell me anything.

I looked at Ford and wondered whether now was a good time to ask him why the necklace was so special. He never told me and I was slowly getting curious to why Bill was so eager to get it.

“Ford... can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

I pondered and touched the necklace. “Four years ago you gave me this.”

He looked at me, his eyes were pleading. “Please, (Y/N), don’t ask me about the pendant.”

“But why not? You never told me why it is so important I never let anyone touch it! It’s not very fair to leave me in the dark about something that concerns me every day!”

Now Ford looked worried. “Why every day? Wearing it can’t be this hard! Or...” he suddenly sat up straight and looked me in the eyes. “Has anyone shown interest in it? Tried to steal it maybe? Oh my god, I shouldn’t have left you with this burden... I really thought it’d be best for everyone if a non-Pines would get to keep it but...”

I interrupted him. “No, no, everything’s fine, the necklace is fine, I am fine! Really! I am just curious...”

Ford looked at me, relieved now and also tenderly. “I am glad to hear that. But I mean what I said back then, the less you know about it, the safer you are.”

I turned my head sighing.

“When it comes to this, my dear girl...” he lightly touched the stone, “curiosity might actually kill the cat. Please trust me, just this once.”

I sighed again. “Alright then. I promise, no more questions.” I didn’t feel exactly good about this but I didn’t want to make the impression I didn’t trust his judgement! “I’ll trust you.”


	16. [Author's Notes #2 - will delete later]

Hey everyone,

 

I'm sorry for the lack of update and you gotta believe me, I really wanna continue this story but honestly I am stuck right now because I need plot ideas.

I have an ending but I can't think of nothing in between right now and the ending (which is the end of the cruise, so I need to cover a lot time). That's why I am asking you guys right now: Do any of you have ideas for me? Some kind of minor incidents or problems I can maybe include?Just you know, the ending will be big and I want this story to be mostly just casual every day cruise life with a little teen and of course demon drama.

This is your one and only chance to get some of your ideas actually written in (hopefully) one of your favorite fanfics, so please help me! I of course can't promise I will include all of your suggestions but maybe there will be some I can use, so leave them in the comments anyway and we'll see! And you can leave more than one of course, there's no limit.

 

Thanks in advance,

Rin

 

PS: Just you know, I will delete this chapter eventually, as soon as I have enough ideas.


End file.
